Fan: The End
The End is a Fan Fiction Novel by Skyrimmaster23 This Fan Fiction is a prequel to The Other Adventurers Characters ''Main Characters'' Poet Serana Vahl Mehrunes Dagon ''Secondary Characters'' Frea Farkas Tauriel Vath Miraak Jenassa 'Prologue' The man walked through the forest in search of a deer for his family, he had his bow in hand and his daggers in his sheathe, ready to finish it off. He noticed a deer across the river, he readied his bow and aimed when suddenly a blast of yellow light knocked him on to the ground, he looked up and there was a crack, but not any crack, a crack in the air, floating. “What magic is this!?” the man asked “Far beyond your level of comprehension!” the man looked over and beside the crack was man, no not a man, a demon, he had horns on his head, 4 arms and wasn’t wearing anything but a black leather tunic. “DEMON!!” the man yelled, the demon twisted his hand and the man’s neck snapped, his body fell into the river “I’m no demon, I’m a Prince!” the demon laughed, “I’m A GOD!!” ''' Chapter 1: Poet' '' ' '17th of Frostfall, 4E 206' '' ' ' '''It all started the day Poet was visited by The Nine Divines.' It was a beautiful sunny day in Windhelm, Poet decided to take a stroll around the newly upgraded city, with Vahl’s daughter Sofie, Vahl and Miraak were currently in Cyrodiil for the Elder Council, being the High Queen of Skyrim she had to represent Skyrim in the Council, and Miraak only went with her for two reasons, Cyrodiil had the best bars in all of Tamriel and he was bored. Poet always found it funny, that after all the racism from Nords towards Dark Elves that a Dark Elf herself would eventually become the High Queen. Poet and Sofie were originally being escorted around by a couple of Windhelm guards, Sofie being the Princess and Heir to the throne and all, but Poet told them that she could handle it if either of them were attacked. In fact 2 days after Vahl was elected High Queen, there was an assassination attempt on her life, Sofie’s and Ma’isha’s, Vahl’s other daughter, done out of hatred by the Dark Brotherhood, no doubt. When they returned home, Poet walked into the house, Serana was upstairs tending to her garden. When Poet met Serana, she hated her, with a passion, that’s why she’d disappeared the time Vahl had been with her, she just couldn’t handle the fact that her best friend was with the same species as the monsters that killed her family, her parents and her younger sister Eleanor, so when she heard that Vahl was launching assault on the mansion where he lived, she couldn’t help but come and join the fight. When Harkon was killed 3 years ago Poet decided that she could maybe trust Serana after something she said to her, I am nothing like my father ''after that she knew she could trust her. Poet walked into the inner house, Tauriel was cooking dinner for the family, she always does that, Ma’isha was playing with her rabbit, Frea was upstairs practice fighting the mannequins and Vath was passed out on the floor, and the funny thing was, it wasn’t the first time, Poet knelt down to him “hey, drunk,” she said as she shook him “hey, you’re setting a bad example for the kids” Vath didn’t respond, she rolled him over and slapped him across the face, his eyes jolted open, “OW!!” he yelled “next time you want to pass out, do it in your bed” she said as she got up off her knees, Vath closed his eyes “BED!” she said sternly “fine” he said as he got up and walked upstairs, nearly missing falling down them. “DINNER!” Tauriel yelled as everybody rushed to the table for a wonderful feast that Tauriel cooked, Beef Stew, Baked Potatoes, Bread, Apples, Cheese, Chicken and for dessert, Apple Pies, Sweetrolls and Honey Nut treats. “This is delicious” said Ma’isha “Thank you” Tauriel replied, “now shall we pray to the Nine…” everybody held hands, except for Serana, she had already told everybody that she didn’t believe in them, she didn’t doubt there existence, she was visited by Arkay himself when she died, she just didn’t believe they could ever help her “O Nine Divines continue to watch over us and guide us through our times of need.” Said Tauriel then everybody dug in. It was late at night; everybody was in bed now, except for Poet; who was working in her workshop, trying to make her new machine, she called it The HDR, to work. Near Midnight she decided she had to sleep, so she quenched the fire in her workshop, turned out the newly developed electronic lights she made and said “goodnight Daxius” “Goodnight Mistress” he said back at her. She carefully walked upstairs, trying to avoid waking anybody and went into her bedroom, she got into her Underclothes and went to sleep under the warm covers, then she dreamt…but she wasn’t sure if it was actually a dream. She was in a very large room, with pure white walls with nine windows depicting people, below the window there was a throne, one under each window in a semi – circle shape, there were 6 normal thrones, 2 slightly bigger thrones and then 1 large throne, sitting in the 6 thrones were 2 woman and 4 men, and then in the 2 larger ones there was a man and a woman and in the largest throne there was a man, he was were a long multi - coloured robe, it had light greens, orange, reds and whites. He had a long white beard and his face seemed kind of, well scaly, he said. “Hello Poet, I am Akatosh, God of Time and Chief Deity of the Nine Divines. And we need your help.” “By the Nine…You – You’re the Nine Divines, Akatosh, Mara, Julianos, Arkay, Stendarr, Diabella, Kynareth, Talos and Zenithar” “Yes, thank you, we know our names” said the man on the left 2nd biggest throne “You’re Talos, God of War and Governance…you know you’re really big here in Skyrim” said Poet “I’m big everywhere” said Talos “Talos, you’re not as big as your own ego” said the woman on the right 2nd biggest throne, “Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself, I am Mara, Mother Goddess and Goddess of Love and Fertility.” “Quiet!” Said Akatosh “back to the conversation at hand, we need your help” “why would the all-powerful Nine Divines need my help?” asked Poet “because, you know of the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon, correct” Said Akatosh “Daedric Prince of Destruction, Revolution and Terror, what about him?” asked Poet. “Yes, he was, But now he is the only remaining Daedric Prince.” “But how is that possible, isn’t there 16 more?” asked Poet “not anymore, he killed the rest of the Princes using some kind of new weapon he discovered and stole their power.” “So you’re saying that one of the most dangerous Daedric Princes now has the power of 17 Supernatural forces,” “and the power to destroy the world, and if you and us don’t stop him…he will destroy all of Nirn. ' Chapter 2: Poet' '''18th of Frostfall, 4E 206' Poet woke up to a shake, her vision was blurry, all she saw was a blur of brown hair, when her vision cleared she saw the most beautiful, vibrant blue eyes she had ever seen, “Areum, you’re here, I thought you were in Whiterun” Poet said, “I arrived early this morning, I wanted to surprise you” Areum said with a smile on his face, Poet got up out of bed, and kissed him, she looked up gazing into his beautiful Ocean Blue eyes, she’d almost forgotten about her dream, was that all it was, a dream, she decided not to dwell on it. Poet walked downstairs, holding hands with Areum, at the bottom of the stairs, there he was, the man from her dream, Akatosh. “What are you doing here!?” she said, Areum looked at her strangely, “I told you, I finished my work in Whiterun” “not you, him” she pointed towards the man “Poet, there’s no one there, are you sure your feeling alright?” he asked her “I’m – I’m fine, just still a bit tired” they continued walking down the stairs, passing right through Akatosh, as if he were a ghost, Poet looked back and he was gone. Poet walked up the steps to the Palace of the Kings, to meet with the Newly appointed Jarl of Windhelm, Vahl’s husband Farkas, she had been there numerous times when Vahl was elected, though she was the High Queen, Windhelm still needed a Jarl, and since Ulfric was kicked off the throne and was now the Janitor, Vahl decided to make her Husband the Jarl. She walked inside the great doors; there sitting on the throne, wasn’t Farkas, but his daughter Ma’isha. “Are you the new Jarl of Windhelm, Ma’isha?” Poet asked her “oh yes, I am the new Jarl” she said, while laughing, “Fine, do you know where your father is?” asked Poet “he’s in the War Room, preparing for the assault on the Thalmor.” Poet walked towards the door, she heard Farkas talking to Galmer Stone – Fist. “We’re going to storm the fortress, no prisoners, find the captives and take them back to Windhelm, Farkas noticed Poet in the doorway, “Poet, what are you doing here?” Farkas asked her “can I speak to you…alone” Poet asked, Farkas waved his hand and Galmer and the Guards left the room, “What would you like to speak about,” “well, I had a – “Poet stopped mid - sentence as Farkas began to glow a bright blue, and so did Poet, she knew what this blue light was, she designed it, and then suddenly they disappeared. They reappeared, in a very large room, with large windows, there was Dwarven technology everywhere, gears and pipes, they were standing on a pedestal in the middle of the room, with a sort of bridge spanning across to a door, outside the windows were stars. “What just happened?!” asked Farkas. “You were beamed,” said a voice from behind them, Poet turned around and there sitting in the captain’s chair…was Vahl “I knew I knew that light, that’s the Beaming Technology I designed for the ship, were on The Rthamaz, aren’t we” Poet said, “you are correct, we are” Vahl said with a very serious and dark face “and we have a very dangerous problem.” Chapter 3: Poet 18th of Hearthfire, 4E 205 “First, Poet, I need you to help me fix the Beaming Technology, when I beamed you and Farkas up it shorted out, I’ll explain the problem once everybody else is here” said Vahl, “everybody else, who else are you beaming?” asked Farkas “everybody, all of the group, Poet get down to Engineering and fix the beaming, Farkas you stay here.” “Damn, why does she get all the fun?” Poet left the bridge and headed towards the elevator to Engineering, she forgot how much she loved this ship, so much advanced and fascinating technology, and out of the entire group, she was the only one who really understood Dwarven engineering. When she got down to the Engineering level, she opened the hatch on the Beaming Console, and instantly understood what was wrong, the power coupling had been burnt out, she guessed that after so much time being unused, when it instantly had to be used again, the power overloaded, thank god, that Vahl hadn’t beamed them up when the power coupling was already burnt out or else they could’ve ended up outside, drifting in space. Poet walked over to the Maintenance hatch and dug around a bit, after a while she finally found a new coupling, she attached the new coupling and the console began to glow and hum, “always works” she said to herself. Poet headed back up to the Bridge and told Vahl that the Beaming was a go, “alright” Vahl said, there was another bright blue light and standing where Poet and Farkas had appeared, was Tauriel, Frea, Serana, Vath, Miraak, with a flagon of mead in his hand, and to Poet’s surprise, Jen. 4 years ago Jen retired from adventuring and her dark assassin life for a nice settled down life with her Dark Elf husband Avoras, 2 years ago they moved to Raven Rock in Morrowind and they had a baby together. The group still sent letters to her to see how things are going with them and all. “What, where am I!?” Miraak said, slurring his words “oh great, he’s drunk,” said Farkas “okay, you know what, I’ll just explain it to him when he’s sober, I’ll tell the rest of you now,” “what am I doing here Vahl, I told you that I wouldn’t be involved in any adventures!” said Jen, obviously irritated “you know I wouldn’t get you here if it wasn’t important.” “Fine, why did you gather us all here?” asked Jen “because I need your helps, last night I was visited by the Nine Divines – “ “you mean you had that dream too?” Poet said “too, you also had the dream” asked Vahl, “the dream where Akatosh told you about Mehrunes and that they needed our help.” “Yes, exactly” “can you guys please explain what’s going on here, Vahl why did you summon us here?” asked Frea.’ Poet and Vahl explained about their dream, about Akatosh and Mehrunes Dagon’s new weapon. “So he’s basically going to destroy the world” said Vath “Yes, but were going to stop him” said Vahl, “how are we going to do that?” asked Frea “it’s not enough that he was an all – powerful being, now he has the power of the rest of the Daedric Princes, I don’t think we can do this one," "we’ve fought, Vampires, Werewolves, Dragons, we’ve defeated Alduin…Destroyer of worlds, we’ve been to space, killed all the Dragon Sages, except for Miraak” “who said my name!” Miraak said, again, slurring his words again “shut up Miraak” said Frea “okay” Miraak agreed as he sat down and closed his eyes. “Alright…and you know what our biggest accomplishment is…staying together as a family, through thick and thin, we stood together as one!” Vahl said proudly. “I wish Lydia was here with us” said Jen “she still is” said Vahl “In our hearts, never forget that” “I won’t” said Jen, shedding a tear “and if this wannabe God thinks that he’s going to destroy our home,” Vahl said loudly “then he’s got another thing coming!!” Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Page Category:A Skyrim Tale Fan Page Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Fiction Rating Category:SkyrimMaster's Fan Fiction